Sabotage
by Asleep-Cesare
Summary: OS. Vous aussi, vous n'avez jamais cru que Dubois et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor aient accepté sans combattre de se priver d’un Eclair de Feu? époque du 3e tome.


**Disclaimer:** Olivier Dubois et cette chère Minerva ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, non plus que tout ce qui pourrait vous rappeler de près ou de loin le _Prisonnier d'Askaban. _Je ne fais qu'extrapoler, et montrer au grand jour ce qui est certainement passé sous silence...^^

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai écrit cet OS pour la commu _les Dieux du Stade_ de Owlie Wood, lors du défi "d'un point de vue à l'autre". Cette commu est super, allez y faire un tour!

* * *

**Sabotage**

_Un Eclair de Feu._ Harry Potter avait un Eclair de Feu. Un Eclair de Feu dans _son_ équipe, à lui, Olivier Dubois. Et _bien entendu_, Mcgonagall l'avait confisqué. Il aurait dû s'en douter. _Tout_, cette année, contribuait à lui faire perdre la coupe, cette coupe qui lui appartenait de droit depuis trois ans. Ils avaient la meilleure équipe depuis que Potter les avait rejoints. Tout le monde était d'accord. Et s'ils n'avaient pas encore gagné, c'était la faute de la fortune. Ils _devaient_ gagner cette année, ou il ne serrerait jamais cette satanée coupe entre ses mains, lui qui la méritait plus que tous les autres.

Mais voilà, cette année encore, le sort s'acharnait contre eux. Les Poufsouffles les avaient vaincus, à cause de ces ****** de détraqueurs. Et maintenant, on confisquait le nouveau balai de Harry. Et pas n'importe quel balai. Un Eclair de Feu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la directrice de leur maison ait eu le cœur d'interdire à Potter de s'en servir. Elle tenait à la victoire autant que lui, c'était dire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la raisonne. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre comme ça, simplement parce qu'on ne savait pas d'où venait ce balai. Olivier avait une réponse personnelle à cette question. Il était évident qu'il venait du ciel pour les faire gagner cette année, sa dernière année en tant que capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard depuis trois ans.

* * *

Merlin, mais ce Dubois est le plus inconscient de tous les capitaines de l'histoire du Quidditch ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit prêt à mettre en danger la vie de Potter simplement pour gagner ce championnat. Il est tellement irresponsable ! Comment ai-je pu le nommer capitaine de cette équipe ? Non seulement il tue ses joueurs au travail, mais encore la potentialité de leur _vraie _mort ne l'effraie même pas. « Il peut tomber de son balai tant qu'il attrape le Vif avant »… non mais vraiment ! Quel âge a donc ce garçon ?

* * *

Incroyable._ Incroyable_. Elle a refusé. Mcgonagall a refusé de m'écouter alors que je lui parlais de la survie de l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année. Elle travaille trop, cette vieille chouette ! Elle voit vraiment le mal partout. Comme si un Eclair de Feu pouvait être dangereux ! Il suffit de savoir voler, et je crois qu'on ne peut pas douter de Potter dans ce domaine… Et puis d'abord, _qui _me l'a amené alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année ? Et après, c'est _moi_ qui ne me soucie pas de l'état de mes joueurs ?

* * *

Définitivement, il ne dépasse pas les cinq ans. Si c'était mon genre, je parierais bien dix gallions qu'il va revenir avec des arguments de petit revanchard capricieux à trois noises.

J'aurais dû parier.

* * *

Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez, cette fois ! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, puisqu'on ne peut pas récupérer ce balai légalement…

* * *

Je me demande ce qu'il va pouvoir inventer, à présent. Foi d'Ecossaise, il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. Que pourrait-il faire ? N'oublions pas qu'on parle de Dubois. Pas le plus intelligent ou le plus roublard, mais certainement le plus entêté. Prêt à tout pour récupérer l'Eclair de Feu, ça, je n'en doute pas.

* * *

J'ai bien fait de proposer à Harry d'acheter un nouveau balai… comme ça la vieille sorcière ne se doute pas de mon plan. Et si Potter la renseigne, il ne pourra rien lui dire. Je joue très bien mon rôle de capitaine raisonnable, hé ! hé ! hé…

* * *

Tiens tiens, il me croit si stupide ? Comme si je ne le connaissais pas assez bien pour savoir qu'il ferait manger le catalogue à Potter s'il voulait un nouveau balai. Il est donc bien sur un coup… mais lequel ? Le problème avec ce genre d'enragés, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas les limites de leur imagination.

* * *

Pas difficile de soudoyer les jumeaux, cette fois-ci… enfin, pour ce genre de cause, qui n'accepterait pas, en dehors de notre _très chère _professeure Mcgonagall ? Bon, tout se passera ce soir. Et Potter sera trop content de récupérer son Eclair de Feu pour nous demander d'où nous le sortons…

* * *

Les jumeaux. J'aurais _dû_ m'en douter. Enfin, plus de peur que de mal. Mais je dois admettre qu'ils ont failli m'avoir… Il faut dire que les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas l'habitude de me sous-estimer. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que _tous _les professeurs étaient prévenus. Ils sont tellement naïfs ! Mais je ne dois pas m'attendrir. Les vérifications seront bientôt terminées, et nous n'avons encore rien trouvé. Peut-être Potter va-t-il pouvoir jouer dessus ? Je vais accélérer les choses…

* * *

Raah, Encore raté ! Eh ben ils n'auront rien du tout, les deux comiques ! Que faire, maintenant ? Cette femme n'a donc aucune pitié ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier… Je devrais peut-être organiser une veillée prière dans la salle commune, pour que ça ait plus d'impact ?

* * *

D'abord « un cadeau du ciel », et maintenant… une « veillée prière » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. J'ai peur que Dubois ne soit en train de tourner mystique… Et bien sûr, le préfet n'a rien pu faire. Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui me fais respecter dans cette maison. Je suis fatiguée. Je me demande vraiment si j'ai bien fait de confier sa place à Dubois…

* * *

Le match arrive, le match arrive… et toujours pas de balai pour Potter. Toutes les tentatives échouent, même les plans les plus compliqués de Fred et George.

* * *

Un de ces soirs, je vais leur flanquer une retenue qu'ils n'oublieront jamais.

* * *

Je suis foutu.

* * *

Je ne supporte plus les regards de chien battu d'Olivier. Merlin, faites que les dernières vérifications ne donnent rien…

* * *

Il l'a. _Il l'a. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je peux m'évanouir là, tout de suite, ou aller baiser les pieds de Mcgonagall. Oui, je vais faire ça. Après tout, c'est vrai, c'était peut-être dangereux. Elle n'a fait que son devoir, la brave femme.

* * *

Trop émotif, ce petit. J'ai dit à Potter que le professeur Rogue me tapait sur les nerfs, mais une semaine de plus avec Dubois dans les pattes et je filais à Ste Mangouste. Je ne peux plus lui faire de telles frayeurs, il n'y survirait pas, et moi non plus. Ou alors, peut-être que je devrais reprendre le balai ? _Pour son propre bien ?_

_

* * *

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Mcgonagall me regarde bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Son petit sourire sadique ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès de me faire peur pour rien. Quelle sale petite…

* * *

Une vraie teigne, ce Dubois. Enervé comme ça, soit ils gagnent, soit je le fais interner.

* * *

Mais… si elle l'a fait exprès, c'est qu'on l'a ensorcelée ! Quelqu'un veut saboter notre victoire ! J'en suis certain, à présent. Peut-être que je devrais faire surveiller mes joueurs ?

* * *

Dubois, capitaine ? Après réflexion, oui, je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.


End file.
